Con Sabor a Lluvia
by MenducaGh
Summary: De cómo Kaneki Ken y Eren Jaeger terminan compartiendo una celda, una amistad, la cama y la esperanza. [One-shot] [Complete] [ErenxKaneki] [Militar! AU]


¡Hola, muchachada! Escribí este relato para la antología _#Colores_ de **Celia Añó** ( _BrujaDelTeatro_ en Twitter) y, si bien no quedó entre los seleccionados, tengo su permiso para publicarle por aquí.

El día que terminé de leer Tokyo Ghoul supe casi instantáneamente que tenía que hacer un crossover con estos dos.

¡Espero que les guste!

DISCLAIMER: Ni Tokyo Ghoul o Shingeki no Kyojin me pertenecen. Esta obra es sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Con Sabor a Lluvia**

 _a Tokyo Ghoul & Shingeki no Kyojin crossover_

 ** _by Menduquis_**

* * *

–Eren.

–Mmmm.

–Eren, despierta. Hace frío y aún no nos han traído la comida.

La manta se le escurre entre los dedos; los grilletes simulando ser cigarras y entonando sinfonías que suenan a encierro. Eren se tapa hasta la cabeza, tirando por tierra todos los esfuerzos de Kaneki por sacarlo de la cama.

–Pero si ni ha salido el sol, coño. Seguro no te puedo ver la cara.

–¡Que sí! Es más, puedes contar todas las piedras de la pared.

–…

–…

–¡Eren!

–¡Kaneki!

–Ah, no. ¿Por qué usas esa voz? Yo no hablo así de agudo.

–Pues tu culpa por no haber madurado lo suficientemente rápido.

Las manos de Eren están heladas, acentuadas por el hecho de que se ha comido las uñas hasta la raíz. Cuando Kaneki las toma, la sensación de temor que venía arrastrando desde la noche anterior lo golpea en toda la cara. Eren le huye la mirada. Tiene las ojeras pronunciadas y la boca cadavérica.

 _Está pálido._

–Para tener dieciséis años, te sigues comportando como un crío. –Le escupe el mayor de los dos. Ojos mirando al suelo.

Kaneki lo toma bajo la barbilla, obligándolo a alzar la vista. Ojos que parecen ser lo único vivo en ese rostro que ha visto demasiada guerra y demasiadas bajas. Muchas por su culpa. La mayoría, de hecho.

Eren le dice crío, pero la realidad es que Luciano ha sido quién ha madurado más rápido de los dos.

Le gira la cara hacia la pared de hormigón, mostrando las marcas de uñas y los golpes recientes. Golpes que Eren no podría realizar y marcas imposibles de efectuar, teniendo en cuenta el estado actual de su cuerpo. Con la mano libre, Kaneki señala hacia ellas.

–Ha vuelto a pasar, ¿cierto? –No espera respuesta. Nunca la hay. No viniendo de alguien que pierde el control de su instinto asesino noche sí noche no, y que sólo es un chaval rozando la mayoría de edad. Que ha perdido más que todos. Más que él.

* * *

 _04 de Febrero de 2010_

RÍO GALLEGOS

INFORME Nº 485, RECLUSOS 05 (KEN KANEKI) Y 229 (EREN JAEGER).

El recluso 229 volvió a golpear a un recluso (anteriores incidentes: informes 44, 129, 230 y 402), haciendo uso de su fuerza desmedida. El sargento superior López logró contener la conmoción, llevada adelante en el bufet. El recluso 05 intentó suprimir el arrebato del recluso 229, sufriendo heridas leves. Se toman medidas contra la mala conducta del recluso 229.

CASTIGO: SUPRESIÓN DE ALIMENTOS POR 48 HORAS.

* * *

–Puedes probar del mío.

–No quiero.

–Por el amor de dios, Eren. Estás famélico. Tu orgullo estúpido no va a llevarte a ninguna parte; te recuerdo que estás recluido aquí hasta nuevo aviso. Al menos come.

La cara con una venda alrededor de la frente. Una bandita surcándole la nariz. Así, y sentado como está, abrazándose las rodillas, Eren parece más niño que nunca. Si no fuese por los grilletes, y la expresión cargada de hastío plantada en los ojos, podría pasar por un chaval de secundaria.

Un chaval de secundaria que cada tanto se le chifla el moño y cada incidente termina con cuatro o cinco heridos.

No lo mira cuando habla.

–Tú habrías reaccionado igual. –le dice. Mocos atrapados y la voz tomada.

–La verdad es que no lo sé. Te olvidas que a las únicas personas que he conocido habéis sido vosotros. ¿Amigos? No he tenid…

–Armin era el tío más listo en kilómetros a la redonda –Estalla, y esta vez voltea los ojos suyos, que parecen estar vivos y no tienen una tonalidad que Kaneki haya visto nunca, hacia él. –.De verdad. Cuando estábamos en el segundo año de la milicia inventó una manera de que las raciones no se acabaran tan rápido y todos pudiésemos comer al menos un poco. –la risa le tira bajo el pecho y sonríe un poquito. –Tendrías que haberlo visto, separando granos de arroz pasado para que todo el mundo tuviera la cantidad justa.

Kaneki sonríe. Moja el pan en su sopa acuosa, que pretendía ser una sopa de fideos pero entre tanta pasada por las cocinas de la prisión ha terminado casi transparente.

–Suena como un buen chico.

–Lo es.

Puños apretados y nudillos empalidecidos.

–Sigo pensando que golpear al tío ese fue una reacción exagerada.

–Es que a ver –repone Eren, bajando las manos y haciendo tintinear las cadenas. –, puedes tener los prejuicios que quieras, pero decir que Armin se fue de la milicia por debilucho y no por las verdaderas razones, es de imbécil. Y es un insulto hacia su memoria.

–¿Y las verdaderas razones son…?

Eren se sume en un silencio tan largo que Kaneki se convence de ser otro de esos en los que no responde, así que vuelve a meter el pan en el plato descolorido.

–Lo besé.

El viento azota la ventanita.

–Oh.

Esta vez, el que queda mudo es Kaneki. La voz que sale de su garganta es rasposa, propia del frío y de la sorpresa.

–No tenía idea de que…

–¿Qué me iban los tíos? –la pregunta suena como un insulto, y Eren se pone en pie para acercarse a los barrotes y apoyar las manos alrededor de ellos. Mirando al pasillo desierto. El uniforme de recluso que ya le queda corto arremolinándosele en los tobillos. –Bueno, hazte a la idea.

* * *

 _16 de abril de 2010_

RÍO GALLEGOS

INFORME Nº 499, RECLUSO 05 (KEN KANEKI).

El recluso 05 ha respondido de forma correcta a las últimas dosis. El doctor Franzeta extiende los resultados detallados aquí a continuación. El recluso 05 obedeció todas las indicaciones

RECOMPENSA: PASEO POR EL JARDÍN DELANTERO POR UNA HORA.

* * *

–¡He vuelto!

Kaneki anuncia su llegada como si hiciera falta, como si Eren no se hubiese incorporado dando un salto al verlo entrar por la puerta de barrotes helados. La expresión de su rostro rebosante de apatía. Apatía fingida, porque en los ojos se le notan las ganas de que le cuente cómo está el mundo fuera de esa celda de pacotilla.

–Idiota, sal de arriba de las mantas, que estás empapado.

–Es que estaba lloviendo –Kaneki sonríe, desnudándose de cintura para arriba y escurriendo la camiseta descolorida junto a la pequeña estufa que les suscita algo de defensa al frío. –.Hay algo de niebla y las nubes no se podían ver bien, pero por lo demás, genial.

–Te podrías haber quedado bajo los techos de la galería, ¿no? Que me estás tocando un poquito las narices con las nubecitas que has traído aquí dentro.

Kaneki suelta una carcajada. Se siente contento. Más que Eren, seguro.

–No iba a dejar que una lluvia me quite lo único de libertad que he tenido en meses.

Eren no responde, como de costumbre, pero sus ojos no lloran dejadez. Al contrario. Mira la cicatriz que atraviesa toda la columna vertebral de Kaneki, como si no la hubiera visto nunca. Cosa idiota, puesto que Kaneki siempre se cambia delante de él y jamás ha habido algún problema con eso.

–Nunca me contaste cómo te la hiciste.

–No me la hice. Me la hicieron.

* * *

 _Se dice de las personas como él que no les late el corazón. Que una noche, nacieron, y no saben cómo. En su caso, nació con el corazón sin latir, pero el cerebro le funcionaba de perlas._

 _De alguna manera, las autoridades se enteraron de su existencia, así que a la mayoría intentaron matarlos. Les clavaron cuchillos en el vientre. Les quitaron el pan. Los metieron en malas viviendas y los envenenaron. Los empujaron al suicidio. Todo en vano._

 _Sucedió que, estos tipos se encontraron entre ellos y formaron sociedades ocultas a los ojos de los humanos. Lo único que necesitaban para sobrevivir era sangre, así que se la administraron. La consiguieron, de una u otra forma. Cuando comían algo que no era su alimento principal, sufrían vómitos y mareos, o diarreas profundas._

 _A él lo encontraron en la basura cuando tenía apenas unos meses de nacido. Al lado de los contenedores enormes. La boca gritando hambre y las manitos cerradas en puños._

 _Se lo llevaron. Lo abrieron por todas partes. Lo investigaron arriba, abajo, adentro y afuera. Le hicieron tests._

 _Y el chaval creció rodeado de tubos, de camillas que olían a hospital, de agujas de acero inoxidable y de doctores e investigadores que le enseñaron a hablar._

 _Todo dentro de las cuatro paredes en una cárcel patagónica._

 _Él sueña. Mucho. Uno de sus sueños es ver la nieve rodeando las montañas de piedra cenicienta. Acariciada por el paisaje desértico, que le han contado que está ahí afuera. Con pingüinos caminando alrededor, hielo en las playas heladas. Las orcas llegando en octubre._

 _Y a su corazón todavía no le enseñaron a latir por nadie._

* * *

–Ha sido una buena historia, ¿a que sí?

Todos los murmullos de las otras celdas, apagados. Entre Eren y él, una distancia de metro y medio. Ambos tapados con mantas oscuras. El frío latigándoles la cara. Los grilletes helándose alrededor de las muñecas del más adulto. Cuando habla, lo hace con la voz apagada.

–Sutil forma de comentarme cómo llegaste aquí.

–Lo he adornado un poquito. Intuí que la parte de las inyecciones y estudios no hubiese sido muy placentera.

–¿Es en serio? ¿Eres de… de esos?

Miedo en la voz.

Kaneki está cansado de escuchar terror cuando les dice quién es. Sólo he tenido otros dos compañeros de celda. Al primero lo sacaron a la semana de llegado. Con el segundo entabló una pacífica convivencia, pero en cuanto se enteró de quién era, empezó a agitar las rejas pidiendo que le sacaran de allí.

No ha matado a nadie. No puede hacerlo. Tampoco es su culpa que tenga la cocorota programada para sólo funcionar casi sin comer y con el corazón sin latir.

–Siempre he pensado que eras un tío rarito, porque vamos, apenas tienes unos años menos que yo pero la administración resuelve meterte en la misma celda que el que se convierte en un monstruo peludo casi todas las noches. Y por algún motivo no me dan ganas de atacarte, o si lo he hecho, jamás lo hemos hablado. No te he matado aún.

–Apreciaría que no lo hicieras.

–Pero, es que, tío –Aliento de desesperación y cadenas moviéndose, y antes de darse cuenta tiene a Eren sentado a su lado en la cama. A contraluz del pasillo y con los ojos mirándole como si fuera la primera vez. –, ¿de verdad? ¿Has estado aquí toda la vida?

Kaneki asiente. Eren cerniéndose sobre él.

–¿Cómo es que sigues vivo en un sitio tan muerto?

Se incorpora. Ojos vivos contra ojos que han estado vendados desde que nació.

–No lo sé, Eren –espeta, y se sorprende al sentir que su voz está cargada de bronca, como si Eren tuviera la culpa de lo que lo viene carcomiendo hace años. –. Sé de primera mano que no es la vida normal de un chaval de dieciséis años. Que posiblemente me falta experimentar la mitad de las emociones que siente una persona común, que no tengo otra opción que estar aquí metido hasta que mi cuerpo falle y me muera. Y no es mi elección, ni mi destino, ni ninguna de esas chorradas. Nací así. Me voy a morir así. No sigas alimentando algo que me carcome desde hace siglos, porque yo también tengo sueños imposibles.

 _Es más alto que yo. Tan alto que se nota hasta cuando estamos sentados._

–¿Qué tipo de sueños?

–Salir de aquí. Tener mi propia cafetería. Sentir algo más que "oh, estoy vivo, bien. A ver cuánto me falta para morirme".

La sonrisa aparece por primera vez entre los pómulos de Eren. La nariz a centímetros.

–Bueno, voy a darte algo con lo qué sentir.

Y lo besa. Fuerte y claro.

Al principio, Kaneki no siente más que sorpresa. Y una cosa pegajosa aplastándosele contra los labios. Las manos de Eren sobre la cintura. Después, un estallido blanco le sube por el pecho, y un gancho bajo el ombligo lo empuja hacia delante y le hace besarlo de vuelta. No sabe si lo está haciendo bien. Se preocupa porque esa noche apesta y porque no ha querido bañarse, porque los grilletes de Eren se le clavan en la carne como cuchillos afilados y no quiere apartarlo. Pero se siente bien. Más que bien. Es la mezcla del blanco y el negro, es la combinación entre dos seres destinados a alejarse, es el choque de los extremos. Es lo que le hace cerrar los ojos y unirse al vaivén de bocas que ha incitado a Eren a besarle. Y todo es hermoso, y le hace sentir.

* * *

 **CRIMEN EN CHUBUT: EL ASESINO DE LAS FAUCES AFILADAS VUELVE A RESURGIR**

Se sospecha que el autor del homicidio podría ser un masculino de diecisiete años.

 _17 de junio de 2008_

Fueron hallados esta mañana, por una alerta de una vecina, cuatro cuerpos descuartizados en el callejón adoquinado junto a calle Las Heras. Marco Bodt y Annie Leonhart, dos adolescentes que transitaban el barrio, escucharon gritos entrada la madrugada e irrumpieron con intención de detener lo que ellos creyeron un robo a mano armada. Describieron a "un monstruo muy alto, con pelo en todo el cuerpo, con las fauces alrededor de lo que parecía ser una extremidad". Inmediatamente después, fueron atacados por este sospechoso animal.

Los especialistas aún no han hecho declaraciones sobre el caso, pero se supone que un adolescente masculino fue visto abandonando la escena del crimen. Esto coincide con los otros cuatro crímenes ocurridos en Río Gallegos durante el transcurso del año. ¿Podrán las fuerzas armadas atrapar al Asesino de las Fauces Afiladas, o tendremos que empezar a preocuparnos por su incompetencia?

* * *

–Entonces, ¿te transformas en un perro?

–Un lobo, hostia.

–¿Te crece melenón? ¿Has probado hacerte trencitas? A lo mejor hasta puedes marcarte un spray fijador y todo.

La almohada que más almohada parece una piedra vuela hacia él, y Kaneki alcanza a atajarla con la voz cargada de risas. Risas que se le transforman en una potente tos.

–Ahí tienes, por andar caminando con la lluvia. Se te debe haber metido dentro.

–No me cambies de tema –empieza Kaneki, levantando un dedo acusador. –. Nunca te he visto, ¿es que no puedes transformarte a voluntad? ¿Sólo te pasa de noche?

–Trato de controlarlo lo más que puedo –la boca apretada y una manta de menos alrededor del cuerpo. Kaneki tiene las dos frazadas alrededor de los hombros. –. A veces, cuando tengo pesadillas, me crecen las uñas y las manos se me transforman en garras, pero nada más.

 _Y por eso arañas la pared. Porque quieres salir del todo._

–Y matas gente.

–En efecto.

–¿Hay alguna razón…?

–Son los latidos –interrumpe. Mirándolo a la cara. Con los ojos llenos de ojeras y surcados por dos cejas gruesas. El pelo alborotado y oscuro partiéndole la frente a la mitad. –. El tic tac me vuelve loco.

Kaneki se marea ante el significado implícito de esa frase. De que la única razón por la que no lo mata es porque a él el corazón no le hace ruido. No le golpetea el pecho. No le crece hasta tamaños desmedidos para salírsele de las costillas.

Se pregunta si el hecho de no tener corazón es suficiente para que Eren pase tiempo con él.

Y le abrace bajo las sábanas.

* * *

 _28 de junio de 2010_

RÍO GALLEGOS

INFORME Nº 521, RECLUSO 05 (KEN KANEKI).

El recluso 05 ha caído en una fuerte gripe. Solicitamos permiso para el uso de fármacos con el fin de prevenir una pulmonía.

ESPECIFICACIONES: BIVOLSÓN.

* * *

Ataque de tos número diecinueve de la noche.

Eren a su lado, hecho de enfermero.

–¡Estás temblando! –le espeta, sacándole el flequillo oscuro de entre los ojos. –Por el amor de todas las lluvias, uno pensaría que después de pincharte por todas partes, esos remedios servirían de algo.

El frío ha aumentado y Kaneki mira a Eren con los ojos entrecerrados, donde todo pasa del blanco al negro y al blanco otra vez y después vuelve a caer en el negro. Apenas puede hablar. Lo único que no abandona todavía su pecho es la mano de Eren, su ancla y sostén.

–Creo que el nuevo objetivo de los tipos estos es convertirme en un alfiletero.

Eren se ríe, y Kaneki se asusta cuando se da cuenta de que ese es el único remedio que necesita.

Cae en lo imbécil que es todo. De que son dos chicos apenas rozando el estirón teniéndose la mano, uno sumido en una pulmonía y el otro cediéndole todas las mantas y abrigo que posee. Encerrados en una celda hecha de piedra y colchones gastados y hierro; en una celda hecha de recuerdos deprimentes y tristezas apaciguadas, donde sólo hay lugar para dos chicos que se quieren y que apenas conocen otros cielos que no sean los nublados.

El espasmo vuelve a latigarle el cuerpo cuando se dobla en una poderosa tos, tos que no augura nada nuevo. Kaneki sabe que la tuberculosis está erradicada. Lo sabe. Pero también la siente atravesándole los pulmones.

Se lo pregunta de nuevo.

–Eren.

–Qué.

–¿Te quedas conmigo?

Se sorprende de lo dolorosa que suena su voz.

–Por favor. Como si tuviera otro lugar a dónde ir.

El vaivén entre el negro y el blanco vuelve a aparecer; de formas nebulosas que parecen lirios pero después pasan a ser crisantemos y luego margaritas. Independientemente de la forma, Kaneki siente que el agarre de la mano de Eren se suelta poco a poco, pero cuando intenta incorporarse para atraparla otra vez, la celda ha desaparecido y, en su lugar, se encuentra flotando en un mar de nubes blancas. Sin una gota de cielo.

* * *

 _"Los hombres lobo pierden el control al transformarse. No sólo dependen de la luna llena, sino también de las emociones y los impulsos. Estamos muy contentos de haber atrapado al asesino de las fauces afiladas."_

Jefe de policía Mariana de la Cruz, declaración ante prensa nº587–01, 25 de septiembre de 2009.

* * *

Desaparece el tiempo. Deja de ser concreto y de tener una saturación exacta para ser cuidadosamente fluido.

Kaneki puede ver acantilados y espuma que impacta contra ellos. Puede ver la arena desprovista de color que baila en la playa patagónica. Ve lluvias, vientos, huracanes, pero no ve la nieve.

Puede caminar sobre nubes heladas, pero sus pies ya no sienten frío. Le han desaparecido todas las cicatrices.

Está solo.

* * *

 _09 de julio de 2010_

RÍO GALLEGOS

INFORME Nº 540, RECLUSO 229 (EREN JAEGER).

El recluso 229 entró en crisis pasadas las 03:40 de la madrugada del martes 08 de julio. Al ser retirado el cuerpo del recluso 05 para dirigirlo a la morgue, el recluso 229 estalló contra los médicos y pasó a forma completa de lobisón. Las bajas se estiman en más de 30.

Después de la persecución, el recluso 229 fue neutralizado por la división AG y la división PL, haciendo uso total de veinte balas de plata y doce tranquilizantes.

Mediante este documento certifico la defunción del recluso 229, Eren Jaeger.

* * *

–Eras lo único que quería llevarme.

Flota frente a él. Más alto y más airoso de lo que lo recordaba.

–Eren.

–Kaneki.

Se funden en un abrazo que sabe a algodón y a lluvia, porque Eren le lagrimea en el hombro.

–¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo guapo que eres?

Flotan, flotan y vuelan, dan vueltas alrededor el uno del otro.

–No, pero puedes empezar ahora.

La nieve se arremolina entre ambos, que se funden en un vaivén de caderas y de besos más antiguo que el tiempo mismo. Se sienten el uno al otro. Se sienten cerca, atravesados por una nebulosa.

La lluvia les hiela el pecho. Kaneki toma a Eren de las manos y le besa, le besa todo lo que no le pudo besar cuando a los dos les funcionaba el cuerpo y cuando compartían una celda. Prisioneros de un único delito, que fue nacer. Propensos a ser separados en cualquier momento y sin poder de decisión sobre sí mismos.

Como la lluvia y las nubes, ahora no volverán a separarse jamás.

* * *

 ** _¡Dejen reviews, que son mi fuerza para seguir!_**

 ** _Gracias por leer :)_**


End file.
